


Solangelo Easter

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Easter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter! So how does a perfectionist Will help make the day special for his boyfriend Nico? He plans a surprise, but realizes at the end, that maybe the day will make it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo Easter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's Easter :)
> 
> 27/03/2016
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

**.: Solangelo Easter Day :.**

_Good Things Come to Those Who Wait_

Dedicated to J.W—my childhood friend. I miss you like crazy . . .

* * *

"Hey, di Angelo, what's up?" Will greeted.

"The ceiling," Nico said grouchily. If there was one rule you needed to know, it was that waking up the son of Hades was never a good idea, unless you want hell to break loose. Fortunately, Nico never exploded his temper on the Healer.

"Wow, I had that one coming to me. Okay, so guess what today is?"

"Christmas."

"Aw, you're not even trying." Will gave a suspicious look. "Wait. You _were_ joking, right?"

Nico rolled his eyes in reply. He scrambled out of his bed, grateful to be wearing the same black clothing from yesterday. Okay. Maybe not that much—but it was better than flashing his Mythomagic pajama boxers to his _boyfriend_. Honestly, that word still surprised him. It confused the son of Hades that anyone would want to date the creepy and sullen Italian.

"Ah, it's good that you're acting your cheerful self. I don't know if you celebrate this holiday, but it's Easter today!"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "I've heard the term Easter Bunny before. Bianca told me the rabbit is pink and taller than a horse. He carries a basket full of uncooked eggs, and cracks it on the head of unsuspecting children."

"Oh." Will bit his tongue to refrain from laughing, however, he didn't correct the demigod. He wanted to still preserve the innocence Nico had left. "And how old were you exactly when your sister told you?"

"Ten."

Will visualized a small Italian boy with a happy expression. It brought a smile to his face—over the time of hanging out with Nico, he could see the son of Hades having the same sparkle as the former kid he once was. "Well, Death Boy, I've made a special arrangement. You and I get to search for chocolate eggs! Fun, right?"

"You mean we have to spend an hour running around and reward ourselves with a piece of chocolate?"

"Yes . . . ?"

"I'm in. And don't call me Death Boy."

* * *

 

"Won't _you_ know where the chocolate is hidden?" Nico pointed out as he and the blond walked around Camp Half-Blood.

"I told the Ares cabin to hide it for us."

Nico coughed mockingly. "Great idea."

"Well, _I_ thought it was," Will said in a wounded voice.

They kept walking and talking. The sun was out, and a light breeze floated around—almost as if the gods planned it this way.

"Are you sure it's even hidden _outside_? Maybe it's in a cabin." Nico looked around, trying to get in the mood. Truthfully, just hanging _around_ with Will was exciting. His stomach felt fluttery, and heart beating fast.

"Maybe they forgot."

The son of Hades studied the Healer carefully. He knew when his boyfriend was upset, and didn't like it. "It's okay, we can hang out with Cecil and Lou Ellen."

"No, Nico . . . I want to spend today with just _you_."

Happiness surged through Nico's veins. "Me?"

"Yes." Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling him closer, and gave a short, sweet kiss on the younger demigod's lips.

* * *

 

Later, Will knocked on the cabin door.

"Yes?" A tall, menacing-looking kid with bushy black eyebrows and a javelin clutched in his hand answered.

"Hi, Igor." Will paused. "So, how was your day?"

"You want something—say it."

The Healer gave a sigh. Honestly, was everyone too blunt these days? People always thought you wanted something—which was true in most cases, but _still_. "Didn't I ask your cabin to hide the chocolate?"

Igor looked sheepish. "Ah, sorry, man. Our cabin didn't have the time."

"But—then what did you do with it?"

The son of Ares shrugged. "We gave it to the Stolls. They offered, which was pretty nice, considering I might have decapitated their heads and all."

"Oh. Well, thanks for your time. Oh, and, um, turns out I didn't need the chocolate after all."

"Yeah?" Igor looked interested. "Well, I'm happy for you two. Trust me; the Aphrodite cabin is shipping you and di Angelo hard—and, well, some of the guys in the Ares cabin. But not me," he added quickly. "I mean, you know, I'm cool with Solangelo, but it's not like I wrote any fanfics or have a diary filled with you guys."

* * *

**HERMES CABIN**

"Man, I'm full," Conner complained.

"You shouldn't have eaten that much chocolate," Travis scolded.

"Whatever. Maybe we should offer our help to the Hephaestus cabin. After all, they might need some help with TV's."

"I've always wanted a flat-screen TV," Travis agreed.

Both of the brothers hid the rest of the chocolate stash in their underwear drawer, where no one will dare to look because it was disgusting, and ran out of the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After writing this, I've thought of doing a fanfic of the Stolls doing pranks on campers. Still deciding, though . . .


End file.
